A state-of-the-art triple quadrupole mass spectrometer with an electrospray ionization source will be employed for use in the School of Chemical Sciences Mass Spectrometry Laboratory to support the research of the faculty, postdoctorates, and graduate students in Chemistry, Biochemistry, and the School of Life Sciences. The system will be employed for the study of trace amounts of biological macromolecules of high molecular weight. Major users of the electrospray ionization system will be J. E. Cronan, Jr., R. B. Gennis, R. I. Gumport, A. Jonas, K.L. Rinehart, S. G. Sligar, and K. S. Suslick in their studies of post-translational modifications of ACP from E. coli; membrane enzymes in respiratory electron transport reactions; recognition of sequence-specific protein-DNA interactions; structure and function of plasma high density lipoproteins; structure and chemistry of antibiotics, peptides, and related compounds; chemical mechanism of cytochrome P-450 catalysis; synthetic analogs of heme proteins; Additional users will be A. R. Crofts, A. L. DeVries, S. Kyin, and G. W. Ordal in studies of structure/function relationships in photosynthetic enzyme conversions; the role of antifreeze proteins in polar fishes; the determination of molecular weights and sequences of genetically engineered proteins and DNA molecules; the study of sensory transduction by bacterial chemotaxis.